church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Aidan Cyrill
Baron Aidan Cyrill was the noble lord of the Bregatian village of Swindon and his castle of Pendragon Hold. He had a daughter, Claire Cyrill, and a son, Aeron Cyrill, with his wife, Grace Parrish, who passed away in 5E.1505 shortly after Aeron's birth. Aidan was a wry and intelligent young man and maintained both his wit and his appearance into his old age; the death of his young wife shook the old nobleman greatly and hardened him into a knight not long after. When his young son Aeron was kidnapped by the Infernal Pact, Aidan turned to the Church of Sol for aid. The Heroes of Blackbridge arrived to Bregate afterwards; they interviewed Aidan and learned much about the court of the devilbound city, along with his missing son's status as a suitor of Dulcinea Gardner and Isolde Thorne both, the latter of whom had an overprotective brother by the name of Farquhar Thorne. The adventurers' investigation following these discoveries lead to the revelation of Farquhar Thorne's status as a powerful Vicar of the Infernal Pact. They promptly slew Farquhar Thorne and saved Aeron Cyrill; when the noble scion was returned to Baron Aidan, he thanked the adventurers profusely and promised to reward them with a favor. The example of the adventurers and the resulting dawn of the Fifth Crusade convinced both Aidan and his son to devote themselves to the church, and they became high-ranking paladins and crusaders. After the Writ of Redoubt was signed by the Cardinals, Aidan was the High Captain of the Fifth Crusade forces stationed in Bregate. In 5E.1522, when the Dawn's Herald came accused of murder and the Crusade brought charges against them, both the Duke of Bregate and its Bishop left to speak in the trial. With neither Bishop Anselm nor Duke Duncan in Bregate, Aidan was essentially the leader of the beleaguered duchy for a long span of time. When the Duke returned, Aeronwen had many of the barons of Bregate undergo the Branding; in spite of his connection to the Fifth Crusade, Aidan Cyrill joined the Yellow Rose as well. After the Branding, he departed to Swindon to gather his forces; however, the Sunscourge Heresy occurred not long after, and the Fifth Crusade was called back to Caer Sól. Caught between his duties, Aidan allowed Aeron Cyrill to go in his stead, while Aidan marched with the survivors of Swindon and the half-missing yet still intimidating forces of the Yellow Rose. Aidan Cyrill joined in the Sack of Kerry, the Sack of Westmoor, the Sack of Overbrook, and the Fall of Agrawel. After the Fall of Agrawel, Aidan Cyrill swore upon the name of King Elric V Thrussell and brought Eileen Thrussell back to Swindon, where she would await Aeron Cyrill as his chosen bride when he returned from the Crusade. When he returned to Swindon, he found that his daughter, who was meant to steward the village, had already escaped to the Last Kingdom. Aidan thus joined Elric's campaign against King Henry and Queen Calanthe.